daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Giants
Cloud Giants of Daera Physical Traits Cloud giants are sapient mammals. They are humanoid in form, and stand between 6 and 7 meters tall. Cloud giants are resistant to temperature extremes, though not to the degree that frost and fire giants are. On the other hand, they do not share the vulnerabilities of their smaller cousins. Cloud giant skin pigmentation ranges from pale blue-white to dark lavender. Their hair and eye coloration seems to run the full color spectrum, but colors of sunrise and sunset are most common. A rare few Culture Cloud giants consider themselves the sovereigns of all giantdom, with the rare exception of their larger and solitary cousins, the storm giants, who they typically do not speak of unless pressed. (Cloud giants do not enjoy the taste of humility.) Cloud giants are arrogant and patriarchal toward smaller sapient races, and consider their disparaging attitude earned through millennia of disappointment with the small folk. Religion Cloud giants pray to their ancestors and do not typically worship gods of any sort. Most cloud giants scoff in the general direction of the smaller races gods, and generally find their ascribed behavior unworthy of anything that could rightly be called 'God.' Most cloud giant communities take their rituals very seriously, and mark important days of their community and days of particular significance to their ancestors with pomp and solemnity. The exception to these somber rites are a few raucous feast days which can become quite dangerous to smaller attendants. Language The primary tongue of cloud giants is Cân o Wybod. ''The dialect spoken by most cloud giants puts extra emphasis on a and e sounds, and borrows some terms, inflection and pronunciation from high draconic, likely due to cloud giants' long association with great dragons. Arts Cloud giants hold artisans in extremely high esteem. Jewlers, tailors, painters - anyone who can capture or accentuate the giantish spirit and display it for all to regard are highly compensated and sought after. Cloud giants will even seek out extremely talented elves, dwarves or, holding their nose a bit - hobgoblins, gnomes and hobbits for particularly hard to source abilities. Cloud giants are fond of painting and bronze sculpting, and adorn themselves in eye-catching - yet tasteful - riches when they are out in public. Crafts Most cloud giant craft-work follows family traditions. Sculptors, painters, smiths, and carpenters all seek to build on the talent and example of their forebears, and so leave a sort of pattern-based family signature in the work they are proud of. Due to their enormous size, fine crafts are frustratingly difficult for cloud giants without the use of magic, and so most cloud giant artisans also train in the magical arts with a particular focus on the manipulation school. Magic Cloud giants hold magic in very high regard, seeing it as the ultimate expression of the mind and spirit. As beings capable of breaching a castle's walls singlehandedly, they tend to disdain overt combat magic, and instead focus heavily on detection and manipulation effects. Cloud giants who specialize in health magic can be terrifying foes on the battlefield, and many of their chief warlords are known for augmenting themselves with magic before wading into battle against whole armies of smaller warriors. While conjuration is a common practice among cloud giant spellcasters, most do not use spirits in battle. Instead, they call on spirits to perform errands and render knowledge of obscure topics. Some giants have made an art form of binding potent spirits into their homes, accessories and gear. A cloud giant spirit binder with time to prepare is a nightmare to confront, as just about anything they carry could unleash potent spirit effects. Music Cloud giants claim not to front, and are quick to point out examples of fronting among their smaller kin. Centers of Power Cloud giants rule the north of Heligastenen, as well as port cities such as Llangelynin. They are rumored to have mountain outposts on Hauner and Waritu, and possibly Kotime as well, though both cloud giants and elves reject this possibility. History more to come System * '''Body:' 10/15 * Agility: 1/5 * Reaction: 1/4 * Strength: 10/15 * Willpower: 1/5 * Logic: 1/6 * Intuition: 1/6 * Charisma: 1/6 * Edge: 1/6 * Cloud Giant Racial: Cold Resistance (Armor vs cold equal to essence rating), Heat Resistance (Armor vs heat equal to essence rating) Low-Light Vision, +3 Reach, +600% increased Lifestyle Costs Average Frost Giant Noble: Body 13, Agility 3, Reaction 2, Strength 13, Willpower 3, Logic 4, Intuition 3, Charisma 4 Average Frost Giant Mage: Body 12, Agility 3, Reaction 2, Strength 12, Willpower 4, Logic 5, Intuition 4, Charisma 3 Category:Sapients Category:Giants